¿Puedes amarme otra vez?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — ¿Puedes amarme otra vez? —Félix preguntó observándola con un brillo de esperanza. Uno, que se apagó cuando la respuesta de Bridgette fue no.


Sé que hizo mal. Félix lo sabe y lo sabe muy bien porque se atormenta con eso todas las noches. Dejó el corazón de Bridgette destrozado, despedazado, irreconocible.

Porque no acepto que fuera Ladybug. Esa noche cuando sus disfraces desaparecieron. Él no la acepto. La miro de forma fría, despreciable como si lo hubieran defraudado, decepcionando. Es la única expresión que podía poner esa noche, era la única que salía a la luz. Ese ceño fruncido y esa mirada fulminante. Esa, fue la única parte de él que se mostraba. Las otras estaban escondidas en su interior, confundidas. Una se sentía como un estúpido por no descubrirlo. Otra avergonzado por haberla tratado tan duramente. Otra feliz por saber su identidad civil. Otra enfadado porque de todas las chicas que podían ser Ladybug, fue la que trataba mal. Otra aliviado porque en su forma civil, ella lo amaba.

— Félix —Sus ojos azules mostraban las millones de preguntas que ella quería hacer. Ninguna, pudo salir de sus labios.

Él la siguió mirando de esa atemorizante manera que se acobardo y no dijo nada. Aun cuando el con un gesto de desdén, giro su cuello y se dio la media vuelta, marchándose de ahí. Bridgette no pronuncio ni una palabra. Solo se quedó viendo su espalda y aun cuando de su visión desapareció. No aparto la mirada.

Después de ese suceso. Días pasaron, sin hablar y sin mirarse fijamente (Solo de reojo o cuando no se daban cuenta) Félix cada vez que la miraba, sentía que cada segundo pasaba la estaba perdiendo. Diciéndose a si mismo que no tuvo que irse esa vez, que tenía que quedarse. No obstante no pudo hacerlo.

Este tenía sentimientos contradictorios, pero no eran amor y odio. Eran vergüenza y orgullo. Estaba avergonzado de la actitud que había mostrado ante su Lady. La actitud que había mostrado frente a Bridgette. Ninguna era digna y por eso no podía mirarla a la cara y si la miraba solo salía un fruncido ceño recordando lo que hizo anteriormente.

Entonces un día. Armado de valor y con un ramo de rosas que ni en su juicio compraría con su forma civil (Pero lo hizo) se dirigió al hogar de Bridgette, ya que tenía pensado reconquistarla porque ya daba por hecho que había perdido su amor.

Al verla detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa, atendiendo los clientes. Su corazón dio un brinco, trago saliva y con el ramo de rosas oculto detrás de su espalda, espero que los clientes se retiraran.

Ella al notar su presencia, su sonrisa desapareció, adquiriendo un gesto sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces aqui? —Su tono no fue duro. Fue confuso y para eso Félix fue un alivio.

Saco el ramo de rosas detrás de su espalda y se lo entrego mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un color escarlata como parte de sus orejas y cuello.

— Son para ti —Le dijo desviando un poco su rostro. Al notar que no las aceptaba y solo se dedicaba a admirarlas. Su corazón se oprimió.

Al segundo, ella alzo sus ojos en los de él. Se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que el modelo hablo.

— ¿Puedes amarme otra vez? —Félix preguntó observándola con un brillo de esperanza. Uno, que se apagó cuando la respuesta de Bridgette fue no.

"No"

Esas palabras se repitieron, en un eco que su mente se encargaba de repetir. El bajo su cabeza y las rosas consigo.

— Comprendo —Se limitó a decir, antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la salida.

— ¿No vas a preguntar porque?

— No hace falta.

Él lo sabía. Debía haberse quedado. Haberle dicho que la amaba en ese momento, que no importaba quien era detrás de la máscara. Y ahora ¿Con que derecho podía pedir su amor, cuando él fue quien lo perdió? No iba a obtener su amor de vuelta. No obstante al momento de abrir la puerta e irse. Las palabras que pronuncio Bridgette ocasiono que se diera la vuelta y la mirara incrédulo. Siendo...

"No puedo volver a amarte porque nunca deje de hacerlo"

— En estos días lo pensé —Comenzó Bridgette captando la atención del aludido— Pensé en ti. Me pregunte porque te fuiste y pensé que me odiabas.

— N-n...

Ella lo interrumpió.

— Pero luego llegue a la conclusión de que estabas sorprendido y fue demasiado impactante, tanto para que te fueras y no pudieras quedarte. Yo también me quede sorprendida. No creí que el gato molesto que siempre me insistía una y otra vez que acepte su rosa fueras tu Félix y comprendí que yo era igual con respecto a ti. Molesta e insistente.

Ella salió del mostrador y se fue a acercando a Félix. Uno que se había avergonzado al recordar su actitud cuando es Chat Noir.

— Y si yo te odio, también me estaría odiando a misma—Yo..

— Te amo —Repuso él. Interrumpiéndola.

El corazón de Bridgette latió con fuerza, sonrió y tomo las flores, quien al cerrar los ojos, aspiro su aroma. Al abrirlos, se encontró con Félix sonriendo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ante ese suceso tan único sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sonriendo enormemente.

— ¡Yo también te amo! —Contestó ella y efusivamente se lanzó a sus brazos para luego besarlo.


End file.
